Irresponsible Dad
Irresponsible Dad is one of the playable characters in the flash game Happy Wheels. He appears off his bike and without his son as a playable character in Super Smash Bros All Stars. Character Description Irresponsible Dad rides around on a bicycle with his son, which due to the nature of the courses in Happy Wheels, makes him rather irresponsible. He seems to not care too much about his son, uttering a flat 'Dammit' on his son's death. He has brown hair and a moustache, he rides a blue bicycle, and he wears a white helmet, green shirt, blue shorts, and blue shoes. Abilities Irresponsible Dad does not posses too many special abilities, except for his incredible hardiness.Save for a blade through the skull or being ripped completely in half, he can keep riding through practically everything, even losing arms and legs. Moveset Ground Moves Normal *Neutral Attack - Punch, then punch with the other hand, the knee. *Forward Tilt - Gets out a trident and stabs forward. *Up Tilt - Gets out a machete and swings it above his head. *Down Tilt - Gets out an axe and strikes the ground. *Dash Attack - Performs a wheelie on his bike, since he sprints by riding his bicycle. Smash *Side Smash - Raises up an incredibly thick piece of glass and punches through it. *Up Smash - Jumps on a Spring Platform and bounces in the air, spinning his fists around. *Down Smash - Throws a trash can on the ground, with the food falling out and scattering backwards. Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Kicks out in front of him. *Forward Aerial - Jabs a spike platform in front of him. *Back Aerial - Gets ouf a katana and stabs behind him. *Up Aerial - Slashes with a sai above him. *Down Aerial - Jets out a jet and flys downwards. Grabs & Throws *Pummel - Slaps the opponent across the face. *Forward Throw - Throws the opponent onto a paddle platform, launching them forwards. *Back Throw - Holds the opponent up, and a wrecking ball hits them backwards. *Up Throw - Stuffs the opponent into a cannon which fires them into the air. *Down Throw - Gets a chain and whips the opponent with it. Special Moves *Neutral Special - Sword Throw - Gets out a katana and throws it forwards. *Side Special - Fruit' - '''Throws a random fruit forwards. Pineapples cause more damage, watermelons cause more knockback, and pumpkins are in the middle. *Up Special - '''Jet' - Gets out a jet and holds onto it, rocketing upwards. *Down Special - Mine - Drops a mine on the ground that will explode when something touches on it. Can only have one mine on the ground at a time. Using the move again before it explodes will explode it prematurely. *Final Smash - Level Editor - Gets on his bike and rides off the screen. Then, happy wheels hazards will start spawning and de-spawning thoughout the stage, finishing with a few meteors. Taunts *Up - Gets out a pogostick and bounces up and down. *Side - Gets out a segway and rides it in a circle while jumping. *Down - Reaches behind himself and pulls and arrow out of his butt. Idle Animations *Adjusts his helmet. *Revs his hands as if riding a motorcycle. On-Stage Appearance *Flies down on his bike, roughly landing and putting his bike away. Costumes *Default - White helmet, brown hair, green shirt, brown shorts, black shoes, blue bike. *White helmet, brown hair, grey shirt, grey shorts, black shoes, grey bike. *White helmet, white hair, red shirt, red shorts, black shoes, red bike. *White helmet, blonde hair, purple shirt, blue shorts, white shoes, green bike. *White helmet, grey hair, white shirt, brown shorts, black shoes, brown bike. *White helmet, black hair, red shirt, blue shorts, black shoes, grey bike. Category:Happy Wheels Category:Character